


You'll Be Okay

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [42]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard are walking around in Central City, December of 1986, seeing young Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Central City, December 25, 1986**

Sara and Leonard walked hand in hand in the snow around the cold Central City. They have a mission in this time period but it required none of the two’s skill set. They were allowed by Rip to roam around because this time this year, Leonard was in prison for the first time. There’s no chance of him interacting with his past self.

“So, you’d meet Mick for the first time in juvie right now?”, Sara said as she clung on to Len’s arm for warmth. Today was the day he was caught and was imprisoned for the first time.

“Yes. Christmas time 1986. When I almost got killed by a few kids while your mother was giving birth to you,” he replied with a smirk.

They were walking in silence when Sara heard the cries of a young girl. She lets go of Leonard’s hand and rushed to a window of a toy store. A man slapped his daughter because she wanted a doll.

Sara was about to strike the man when she felt Leonard’s hand to her wrist.

He then spoke. “That’s Lisa. And my father." 

He walked away from the two. As she followed him, he then told her that Lisa told him this after he got out of juvie. He wanted to punch his father for what he did, but he’s much bigger than Leonard.

"Let’s go back to the Waverider, Sara. I think our tour stops here.”

She understood.

That night, as Leonard slept beside her, she got out and slipped on her White Canary outfit, left a note for the sleeping man, and went to the streets in search for the bastard that hurt Len and his sister.

Rip warned Leonard and Mick not to interact with people they know from the past in order for them not to damage the timeline. Sara was glad Lewis meant nothing to her.

She saw the man by an alley, cornering a woman, pointing a knife at her while in the process of getting her purse. A hard blow landed Lewis’ head, making him fall down.

“Run and inform the police. And while you’re at it, call an ambulance,” she told the scared young lady.

Sara then turned to Lewis who was now recovering from the blow. “You are a lame excuse of a father,” she said as she attacked him again.

“I so want to snap your neck but it was your son who told me I wasn’t a killer anymore. I wonder who he got his humanity from because it certainly didn’t come from an asshole like you.” Another punch.

Lewis tried to counter-attack Sara’s punches, kicks, and other tricks, but he was no match to the League of Assassin-trained warrior on front of him. She made sure he was hurt enough that he will have to be treated at a hospital for several days.

Before she left the knocked out older Snart, she snarled at him and said, “You lay one finger on your children again and I’ll end you.”

She fled the scene as flashes of blue and red lights came near.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara found the Snarts’ house. As she expected, five year old Lisa was alone, playing with a broken doll.

She entered their home to the surprise of the kid. “Who are you?”, the young Lisa asked.

Sara has met adult Lisa before and they adored each other. Lisa loved Sara so much for her brother and Sara appreciates that. Now, she wants to return the love to her.

“I’m Lenny’s friend,” Sara said and the little girl just blinked so she spoke again. “I’m here to take care of you for a few days. Would that be okay?”

“Okay. What can I call you?”, Lisa said as she approached Sara.

“You can call me Sara,” she smiled sweetly at the little girl who is now hugging her waist. Lisa’s longing eyes turned to the blonde woman towering her. “Sara, when is Lenny coming back? I’m scared of daddy. He hurts me. I miss Lenny.”

Sara didn’t notice the tears in her eyes as she hugged the little brunette.

“Lenny will be back soon, okay? He wants me to wish you a merry Christmas and to tell you that he loves you. Also, you don’t have to worry about your daddy as long as I’m here, okay?" 

"Okay. Thank you Sara,” Lisa sweetly said.

“Come on,” Sara stood and led the kid by the hand to the sofa, “let’s watch something while I prepare snacks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Leonard woke up, he found Sara’s side of the bed empty. Her Canary suit wasn’t hanging on the back of the door where she usually hangs it next to his parka.

He was about to stand up when he saw a piece of paper on top of the bed-side table. It was a letter addressed to him.

_Len,_

_Sorry I wasn’t able to wait for you to wake up. But I gave you a kiss goodbye, I promise._

_Tell the team that I wish them good luck with the rest of the mission. Ask Mick to get me the burger he was proudly telling me about. Also, please tell Rip that if he leaves me in the past again, I’d team up with Savage, make him my bff, and we’d kick his British ass._

_Don’t wait up tonight. And tomorrow night. And the night after that. I won’t be back till a couple of days. Don’t look for me, okay? I realized I have things to do while I’m here._

_Don’t worry, I’ll be okay._

_I love you, Cold._

 

_Sara._

He knows better than to look for her, he trusts her and he knows she’ll contact the team of anything went wrong with whatever it is she’s doing. Besides, he has a pretty good idea where she was.

——————

Sara spent four days with Lisa. She took her to the nearby stores where they shopped for clothes and toys. They rented movies and watched them every night. Lisa would fall asleep and have nightmares. She’d normally look for Leonard once she wakes up but for the mean time, it was Sara who hugs her and puts her back to sleep.

At the same time while taking care of little Lisa, Sara is also checking up on the release of 14-year old Snart. He will be out of juvie by later today. She needs to go.

She approached Lisa while she was watching on the television and sat down beside her. "Hey, sweetie.“

"Hey, Sara,” Lisa smiled. “You’re leaving today aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”, Sara asked.

Sara then could see the little girl looking at something behind her.

The kid spoke, “Your friend is waiting for you by the door,” she pointed.

Sara looked back and saw Leonard leaning on the door frame. She was surprised but then, she felt reassured as she saw a smile on her boyfriend’s face.

“Thanks for staying, Sara,” Lisa told her, then the kid gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “When will I see you again?”

“A long, long time from now, honey. But we’ll see each other again, I promise. You take care of yourself, alright? Always keep your brother in check. I’ll see you again,” she placed a gentle kiss on the little girl’s head.

She went out of the house and met Leonard who was waiting for her with his arms open. Sara ran towards him and buried herself in his arms.

Leonard placed a kiss on top of her blonde hair and said, “Thank you for looking after Lisa. For doing this.”

“It was a pleasure. She’s the sweetest. I love her,” she said while they started walking away, hands intertwined.

“And I love you,” he replied.


End file.
